Pearl Fey
}} :For other uses, see Pearl. Pearl Fey is a prodigy among other spirit mediums, having intense spiritual power, and has knowledge of the Fey clan that exceeds most of its members. Despite this, she knows almost nothing about anything outside Kurain Village. Few people introduced her to be outside of the village, and Yellow was the one to take care of her while her mother is gone for a while. She is roleplayed by . History Background Pearl Fey had never been outside of Kurain Village, living only with her mother Morgan and her older cousins Maya and Mia of the lineage of the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, until Mia left Kurain Village to pursue her career as a defense attorney. She never knew her father because he left shortly after she was born. She has grown up around bad marriages due to men in the Fey clan not having much of a significance at all, hence why she has her fascination of love between a lot of pairs she can encounter. She would always do her hobbies: Playing with Maya using her ball, hiding elsewhere in the village, writing fan fictions, knowing and hiding some pearls, reading the books from various authors especially Elise Deauxnim, and running. The events of Reunion, and Turnabout showed that Phoenix Wright was the first to introduce her outside of Kurain Village, although she wanted to save Maya who is accused of a murder by helping with his investigation. Its aftermath showed her mother sent to prison, leaving Wright and Maya her main guardians. However, a month or two after that case, Yellow visited Kurain Village to check the Sacred Urn, only to see it broken. Pearl saw her and didn't want her to know about it, but she insisted. Thinking about it, she decided to tell her that she was the one who broke it, and promised her not to tell anyone, especially the ones that didn't know. Yellow said that the urn will eventually be fixed in the future so Pearl shouldn't worry about it any longer. Few minutes later, noticing that barely anyone else is looking after her, Yellow wanted to befriend Pearl, but not to the point of adopting her. She briefly showed her more on the outside world, but returned her to the village. Despite this, she knew she and Pearl will meet each other again. That would not be until February of 2018 Yellow did get to meet Pearl Fey again. IaLR Stories Appearances Pearl's only appearance so far is an IaLR Story, Sustaining Love Tears. Yellow introduces Pearl Fey to Willow. The two shippers invite Pearl to join their shipping plan, with them watching over Espella and Krone Monarchid while she watches over Moon and Karaleaf. Personality Pearl was quiet around strangers and would run from any whom she encountered. Even if strangers greeted Pearl nicely, or even if Maya herself introduced them to her, it took a long time to gain her trust. This was due to her overprotective, overbearing mother teaching her to do this whenever a suspicious-looking person tried to talk to her. Despite this, Pearl is usually cheerful, kind, and innocent around people she knows, and most people who encounter her describe her as cute. She is always willing to help when it is needed. However, she has very little knowledge about the world outside her village, and is unfamiliar with terms that people in mainstream society take for granted. In addition, she is sensitive about love due to growing up around unhappy marriages. As such, she wants the pairs she ships to undergo successful marriages in the future, and she'd go upset if one person in a pair is too friendly with another of the opposite gender. Powers and Abilities Pearl has no special abilities, and her power isn't too helpful, neither. She can only power up magatamas to unlock the ability for the holder to see Psyche-Locks and can channel spirits. With certain special magatamas appearing in the outside world, however, Pearl is useful for this, in which she knows a new effect added on a special magatama. In defending herself, Pearl either runs away or fights with a stick or a book. Theme Trivia *Pearl Fey is the youngest character owned by so far with a confirmed age. *Similar to Princess Peach, she is a bit skilled in defending herself, but her weaponry is odd. She has used a pillow once to fight off a creature, but she mostly uses a stick or especially a book. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Good characters Category:Semi-intelligent